We the broken
by Flying Snowball Of Death
Summary: In a world where the Mafia rule, only one detective can save the world. The only trouble is he's the boss of the Mafia... RATED M FOR A REASON, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE, ETC.


We the Broken.

By TeamDeanWinchester4Ever.

Chapter 1- The Divided Force.

**AN: What exactly made me write this will become apparent later on in the fic, but for the moment enjoy the need to creep out parents with just how grown up their children can become very quickly!**

**Oh, this will be full of torture scenes( which is in this chapter), yaoi and loads of very bad things!**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE STUFF LIKE THIS THEN DON'T READ!**_

**: I don't own Death Note, otherwise there would be more yaoi then plot and Near would die at the end!**

The clipity clop of heals across the laminated wooden floor echoed as a young girl dressed in a long and flowing gothic red dress strutted down the barren hallway to an ominous-looking door. Her hair was perfectly done into a loose fitting plait draped over her shoulder. She didn't look threatening, just your average fifteen year old student. However, she wasn't your typical fifteen year old student. She was one of the up-and-coming Mafia dogs for the leading Mafia group in her district. In fact, she herself was one of their best torturers and also one of the most feared members of the group.

The world knew her as Obsessor, her symbol a crudely drawn 'O' struck fear into many of the oldest police officers.

Not at all bad for a fifteen year old.

She stopped at the door before sighing, not because she cared about the loss of human life, but because she has done this so many times that it bored her. When she opened the door the sight of a quivering, blindfolded man tied to a chair awaited her.

She stepped into the room and sighed loudly to get the man's attention and, once the man realised that he wasn't alone, he whimpered.

_So very weak _Obsessor thought _So very…bleh._

"Hello, my name is Obsessor and I shall be your torturer for this evening." Obsessor introduced herself, her voice oddly cheerful, like this was acceptable and the norm for her.

The young man's grip tightened on the chair, his fear was doubled, if such a thing could be possible by now, by the name. He knew this name, he was one of the leading police officers in Japan, and this name stuck fear and despair in his heart more than any of the other names in this institute, and he heard _Beyond Birthday_… that guy was a psycho, but Obsessor… did things to men.

She didn't cut them up like he did, she mangled them, her cuts didn't distort them the way Beyond's did… but they weren't pleasant either.

"You know," Obsessor told him, her Mediterranean accent coming through very strongly, "If you grip that chair any harder then it'll break and you'll get splinters." She condescended him, the way you tend to hear a caring parent would, like she cared about him.

She grabbed a knife and gently trailed it across the man's neck.

"I'm sure you know how this works, if you tell me what you know, then you live, if not then I'll torture you until tell or die, whatever comes first." She muttered darkly into his ear, making sure the knife cut slightly at his throat; but it was useless, he wouldn't give in that easily, "What will it be… Adam Gray?"

"I will tell you _nothing_." Adam Gray hissed angrily.

"Oh, what a shame." Obsessor muttered almost distantly, as though she wasn't completely in the room.

As she traced the knife across his body, she allowed the knife to deepen at certain areas, like his arms, where he would feel enough pain to scream out and answer her questions, but not enough to lose enough blood to die before telling them anything.

After several cuts and several new streams of blood slowly trickling down his arms, it became very clear that Adam Gray wouldn't say anything.

"Lawliet! Beyond!" Obsessor shouted, "Can I take off his blindfold?" She asked.

"_Why of course you can, my dear Scarlet._" An electronically generated voice told her. "_In fact, I'm surprised you waited this long to ask._" Adam stiffened at the voice; the world knew this voice as L's, the world's greatest detective, the detective that solved every case he ever took… _with ease_, but she talked to him like he was her _boss._

Something wasn't right here, seriously wrong, the kind of wrong where it felt like the world had been turned upside down.

"Thank you." Obsessor breathed, bowing slightly in the direction that the camera was in.

She removed the blindfold and smiled at mixture of emotions that were displayed across the man's face and eyes. He looked like he was in a mixture of pain and shock.

The way every man looks when they discover the truth.

The angry, bitter truth of the world.

Adam wanted to spit the bitter taste out of his mouth, but he couldn't.

"Are you surprised?" Obsessor asked. "Many believe me to be older. Something about the fact I'm too young and should be innocent at this age, believe me, I've been doing this for longer then most of the older individuals here." Her smile was sweet but held a kind of twist too it, like she was capable of more then what she was showing. "And, if you're kind did their job properly, then I wouldn't be so twisted… all of you could have saved me, but… my mother wasn't worth enough to be saved. _It's all_ _your fault_." She told him, as though she actually cared what he thought. "Although, it's not as interesting as when I was younger. Well, when they saw a eight year old was doing their torturing…" She cut off the sentence and a part of his skin, "Well, lets just say that the expression was to _die_ for!" She told him, smirking, immediately back in character.

A crazy psychopathic character, but that fitted her to a broken, twisted 'T'.

She moved over to the more sensitive areas, slicing as she went. Sighing heavily, she resorted to breaking a few of his fingers, anything to get him talking.

But, Adam Gray was made of stronger stuff then his pathetic, frail bones and did not scream, he didn't even let out a whimper.

If it wasn't for the fact that this greatly annoyed Obsessor then she would have been greatly impressed. However, it annoyed her no end and forced her to grit her teeth in frustration.

"Gonna talk yet?" Obsessor muttered quietly into Adam's ear.

"No, I won't, and you'll be taught, they'll make you feel the pain that you've caused others." Adam hissed.

"Is that a threat?" Obsessor asked. "It doesn't concern me, it's just no one escapes, so you can't really be in a position to threaten me." Her voice lost the pretence of sweetness and allowed an air of bitterness to hang through the air, as a knife cut through Adam's arm.

"Talk." Obsessor commanded, like he was a pathetic puppy that needed to be trained.

Which, in Obsessor's opinion, he did. After all, _no one_ disobeyed Obsessor.

As Adam muttered a no Obsessor sighed and allowed the knife to slit his throat into the perfect straight line. Whilst Adam gasped for breath Obsessor took the knife and sliced her 'O' into his chest.

"I hate it when they don't squeal." Obsessor muttered as Adam's body feel limp, cleaning his blood from the knife, and, in effect, her soul and mind.

This job couldn't allow her to have a conscience, if she had a conscience then she would have been destroyed years ago.

"_You can't make them all squeal._" The computer generated voice comforted her. "_But, your track record is one of the best._" The voice told her, clearly pleased with her progress.

She left the room then, leaving one of the lower dogs to clean up after her.

As she walked through the long, cold, uninviting halls many of the lower dogs bowed to her; many of those treated her like the boss. She was the highest up they talked to and, if they one day gained her position, then their masters will treat them the way they treated her.

With the up most respect and with slight fear.

Only one other individual would cut up their victims like that; Beyond Birthday, and he was renowned for having his victims faces mauled beyond recognition so that you would have to look at their dental records to identify them.

But Obsessor, Scarlet Rose Grey, was getting there.

Experts would say that she was beginning to denature, lose all sense of control on her victims, but what did they know? They didn't see her with those around her, the torture was part of her job, and she did it well.

When she left the barren, lifeless hallway she turned left sharply and entered a room.

In this room there was a bed with a bedside table beside it and everything was in its right place with all of her worldly possessions where you would expect to find them.

Experts might also suggest that she was obsessive compulsive and possibly have multiple personalities. It turns out that experts know quite a lot.

Sighing loudly, she stripped off her dress and put on black skinny jeans and a gothic corset. Her shoes had an eccentric design by her ankles, with heals to break your back.

All in all, she was dressed to emphasis her easy-on-the-eyes, Mediterranean beauty.

She pouted a little, displeased with how the torture went, her masters wouldn't be pleased with this- even though he said otherwise- Adam Gray was one of the leading police officers and he didn't speak, either Obsessor was losing her touch or…

With a sudden yelp Obsessor ran out of her room and ran full pelt towards the main office, where her masters would be.

Stopping only catch her breath, she knocked three sharp, brisk times on the door. This was her knock, the knock that everyone recognised as Obsessor when she had realised something very important.

"Yes Scarlet," A voice called out, "What have you realised?" He sounded very amused at Obsessor's unusual behaviour.

Obsessor recognised this as an invitation to enter and opened the door. Inside the room there was, yet again, gothic furniture but here it was grander then the other areas of the estate.

"I've realised something about Adam Gray." Obsessor started.

"My darling, it's okay that he didn't squeal." One comforted her. He looked oddly out of place, his raven black hair stuck out at all angles and his dark eyes were large and consumed by the darker bags under them. Yet, he was dressed like your typical business man, suit and all.

"No, it's not that, Lawliet," Obsessor said, brushing his comfort off, "Is it possible that he didn't say anything because he _didn't know anything_?" She asked, excited at the find, and the chance to please her masters.

"But he was one of the leading officers, so that might not be possible." The other one said, he looked identical to the first, but his eyes were crimson red. This was Beyond Birthday.

"Unless he didn't actually know anything." Obsessor told him, she found herself pacing through the office, in an attempt to gather the thoughts flying through her head, "If that were the case then maybe the Task Force is more divided then what we had first believed." She told them.

"Easy pickings." Lawliet said, smiling sadistically with how easy this case was presenting itself to be.

Obsessor nodded, "So, who do we go for?" She asked. She might as well have been asking 'Who's life do we destroy?'.

"Deputy Director Yagami and his family." Beyond said, "He's as high up as we can get."

Obsessor nodded, bowed sharply and left the room, smiling slightly to herself.

Life was going to get very unpleasant, very quickly for Yagami and his family.

**AN: Well? What did you all think? There's only one way to tell me. REVIEW!**

**Spoilers if you ask extra nicely!**


End file.
